fneffandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator Gameplay
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator begins as an 8-bit game where the player must control Freddy Fazbear, the titular character of Five Nights at Freddy's, in order to distribute pizzas to several children. The gameplay of that section of the game eventually ends in a "glitch", which was input on purpose. The game then switches to a dark room where the player faces a broken animatronic with an appearance similar to Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (referred to as “Scrap Baby”). A voice from a cassetteinstructs the player to observe the animatronic and document their responses to various audio stimulations. A checklist must be filled containing the options "no", "yes" and "unsure". If the player feels the animatronic is about to perform a jumpscare, then they are able to subdue it using a taser. However, the animatronic loses value if it is tasered more than three times, lowering the amount of possible profit that could be obtained from it. If the player is successful in this portion of the game, they earn a cash reward. If unsuccessful, no cash reward will be obtained. On the other hand, the player can refuse to salvage the animatronic and discard it. The player must complete this task with a different animatronic after each of the first four in-game dayshifts.1 An introduction cutscene featuring Tutorial Unit is shown to the player, then the game takes a turn to business simulation, where the player buys decorations forheir fictional restaurant and places them around the restaurant. Buying these items can increase the atmosphere, health/safety and entertainment standards, with the possibility of also giving them extra revenue. However, many of these items can also increase liability and lead to lawsuits which can be fought or settled, both at the cost of money. Sponsorship offers can be accepted for money but can cause audio distractions for the player later in the game. Arcade games placed in the restaurant can also be interacted with to play mini-games.1 The next portion of the game sees the player using a computer to complete various tasks to maintain the restaurant. However, any dysfunctional or hostile animatronics loose in the establishment will try to attack the player. They can be stopped by shining the player's flashlight into the ventilation openings or by using audio to lure animatronics away.1 The player can use a network of motion detectors to track the animatronics' movements from one location to another. Unlike the previous games in the series, all four animatronics in the game (Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, Scraptrap and Lefty) share the same behavior as opposed to having different mechanics. Noise from the computer and primary ventilation system obscures the sounds of the animatronics' movements. The player may upgrade the office equipment in order to increase efficiency and reduce the noise level. In addition, the player may switch to a secondary ventilation system that runs more quietly, but is not as effective in controlling the ambient temperature. Any sponsorships accepted will cause loud advertisements to be played randomly on the computer, attracting the animatronics and making the player unable to hear them or do anything for several seconds. The day ends when the daily tasks are done and the computer is logged off. The game ends after six days and nights have been completed. Several different endings are possible, depending on factors such as the degree of improvement made to the pizzeria, the number of lawsuits brought against the pizzeria by customers and whether or not the player salvaged every animatronic, among other conditions.